


Birthstones

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Multi, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- every birthstone represents some emotion<br/>-- here is a FanFic for all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jan.; Garnet; Naehiro; friendship and trust

You know you care about him - you just never wanted to admit that it was anymore than friendship, because in reality, he is the best friend you have ever had, someone you knew you’d always be able to trust and look up to. 

And that is all you can think when speaking with him…

“Makoto-kun, I, uh, erm,” and he smiles, as if your frustration is amusing - but by now you know he is smiling because he thinks its cute when you are at a loss for words - and you even remember the moment he told you that, how awkward and random it was, but how much it really meant to you was overwhelming. You remember how he scratched the back of his head after his face lit up, red. But now is not the time for memories - and you drag yourself back into the present. 

“I...I have been...I mean...I can trust you, right? Not to make fun of me, or laugh?” you ask him, suddenly worried, but you remember, that he has kept some of your most embarrassing and ugly secrets. Some of your past lies within Naegi Makoto, and he is the only one to know, as far as you know. 

He nods, a small smile appearing on his face, and it gets bigger within seconds of its appearance, “Of course!” he exclaims, and his smile is enough to have made you believe - but every time you hear him talk reminds you of the first time, the time where you were finally accepted and understood by someone. 

“Well, I really, I have been, I-I,” and you start to stutter. You tell yourself not to cry. 

You have to repeat it several times in your head. 

But they still come, slightly, only blurring your vision - luckily none fell, 

but Makoto’s expression now shows signs of worry, “Chihiro, you can tell me anything, its okay, and it’s okay to cry too, I understand…”, he trails off, and you are glad he did, because if he kept going, you thought there would be more tears, but instead, you just wipe your eyes, and straighten up. 

You ready yourself to speak. 

“Makoto, I...I like you”, you finally manage, and a wide smile cracks across your friend’s soft features.


	2. Feb.; Amethyst; Kiridare; balance and thought

She is careful - but never so much as you, and you take note of this often, but you don’t want to scold her on it...for you care about her, and hurting her feelings would be like hurting your own self. 

She places the file on the desk, and explains briefly the contents - but even with a summary, you plan to read it as if it was a novel, carefully and with interest. 

She smiles at you - that is one thing you never understood about her, how no matter the situation, she managed a smile - vibrant or weak - your way, but not that it is something you’d like to question, because her smiles are warm, and contagious, but never to make you smile back, only for your stomach to secretly toss and turn. 

You don’t know what to think of these feelings most of the time, but you try to ignore them, but now, you wish to take note of and understand them. You try desperately to understand them - for you would like, but only one word seems to fit - but that seems out of place. 

You try to out all your thought and understanding into it though. 

You think you love Samidare Yui. 

You considered it all - but this is your conclusion. 

And oddly, not only does it decently fit, the idea seems more appealing to you the more you think about it. You suppose it isn’t a bad thing, and it finally explains why you feel all these stomach-churning emotions. 

You don’t know whether you should talk to her about it or not, because the more you think about it, signs show that she also has a crush on you, and you wonder if she has the courage to tell - but ultimately you guess that she doesn’t know whether or not you like her, because you are clearly terrible at displaying emotions enough for understanding, 

not even you knew whether or not you cared for her.


	3. March; Aquamarine; Naekusaba; youth, health, and hope

You never thought she would be called in yet again - she was called into the war…

She even said she’d ask if she could wait until absolutely needed, and she was - and knowing that something got that bad was one thing that continually haunts your dreams turning them into nightmares. 

You could never blame her for it. She was already the one forced into breaking the news to you, and now, she is the one that left you only to hope for her - but none of this is her fault. She cannot help the fact she was born to be amazing at her job. 

She is everything you are left hoping for - and you waste precious seconds thinking about nothing but her. 

Your sister is trying to talk to you, and all you hear is a mumbled sound similar to her voice, so you think she is definitely talking to you, but you can’t make out what she is saying. 

You look more clearly, and remember you are at the store. She holds up two boxes of cereal - “Which one do you want, Makoto?” she asks, and you aimlessly point. “You want my head for breakfast then?” she asks sarcastically - and not rude, just naturally how your sister speaks. 

You look up. She hangs both arms down at her sides, allowing them to fall uselessly. She looks up at you, “Makoto, I understand the past few days have been hard - but she is the best at this, never taken one wound, maybe a few accidental cuts, but that’s all! You have to trust her! You can only hope she’ll be fine!” and you nod, and try to ignore any further depressing thoughts that cloud your mind. 

.

. 

. 

She made it home safe, but full with apologies.

She says sorry to you too many times, too many times for you to count, too many times for you to even care - you only care she is safe, no longer the fact that she had to leave. 

“Mukuro! It is fine! I only care that you are safe!” you exclaim.  
And she mumbles a weak, “I love you…”  
“I love you, too”, you reply.


	4. April; Diamond; Celesgami; love and wealth

As if it was only broken glass, she stares at the diamond necklace. She is clearly amused by the idea of it now being hers, but as if it is too little, she shows no sign of appreciation. You know she thinks more of it though - for it had come from you. 

She loves you, and you love her, for you can only hope that is how it really is, you have been dating for several months to a year now, and you know how much she means to you - obviously more than you can express - but you know you have tried desperately to express, yet the most you can do is share a common understanding of your feelings with her, but you only fear that she will never get the idea of her worth to you. 

She may have told you her unfortunate past, and her unplanned future, and compared to yours, it is worthless and mean, but that doesn’t stop you from wanting to help - from wanting her to understand that even though she thinks she isn’t worth something - to give her understanding of how much you see her worth as. 

She giggles - and you have learned that her fake giggle is a way of expression confusion or discomfort - and speaks, “Diamonds? Well...I...didn’t expect that. You know that these are more than the birthstone of April births, but they represent true love and encouraging wealth?” she tests you, and you nod. 

She slightly side glances you, and then goes back to studying the piece of jewelry. 

You mock a smile, and slightly snort - yet not in any “pig-like” manner, but just to express a feeling. 

She looks at you, and then looks back. She turns her whole body toward you, so she is facing you, poised to speak. 

“You have wasted a piece of great wealth on someone who you’d think would sell it knowing her past, thank you, Byakuya”, and with that, she readies a turn, but you gently place a hand on her shoulder. You look at her. 

And place a kiss on her cheek, gently, and feel her soft skin brush against your lips, and when you meet her cheek - her skin is cold, and you leave a slight warm mark upon her cheek. She looks up at you - and into your solid blue eyes, “Byakuya”, fumbles slightly from almost closed lips, “No”, you start, “it is fine, but know, you are worth more than any diamond or my own wealth”, and with that, she smiles, and makes her exit.


	5. May; Emerald; Matsoto; soothing and gentle

She questions you even further - stupid questions you don’t want to or don’t know the answer. You’re impatient and don’t want to wait for her to forget - although you know that won’t take long. 

She is simply here for her next checkup, but you have yet to get things done with preparing, so she lays on the bed, only waiting. 

You feel a warm touch on your hand as you finish prep with the machinery. You look to see hers on yours, but you don’t know what to think of it, naturally she does things like this, but now, you don’t refuse, you don’t make her aware that you “don’t like her”, you do nothing to stop it, and she giggles. 

“What are you giggling at?” you ask as you move to get up, shaking her hand off. 

“You seem...something is bothering you, and I wanted you to know that you don’t have to rush through whatever work you are doing...just...uh...calm down a little, it’s okay!” she says, smile pushing its way across her face - beaming brightly at you. 

You would call it cute if you wouldn’t hate yourself afterward for doing so. 

If only she knew the truth about it all, if only she could actually know how you felt for her, but you can’t risk, can’t push anything - you can only let it build up and fall apart on its own. 

But Otonashi has proved to be more kind, more understanding than she ever was, or proved to be - not that, that makes you care for Otonashi more than her. 

She looks at you again, a look that makes you lean back in you chair, and for the first time you can remember, you apologize to her, but the words only fall out in a mumble, and you can’t make yourself repeat what was said, but you nod at her, and she smiles. 

She is patient with you - although she could never remember what you are saying, she would wait and listen, and she wouldn’t mind anything else you’d do. She’d accept you for you. 

Although sometimes you can hardly do that yourself.


	6. June; Alexandrite; Kuzusaki; luck

Everything you do doesn’t seem to ever work - sometimes he never even notices you. 

You don’t know what to do or try or if anything will work - not that you have tried much, but you don’t understand why A: he doesn’t get the hint, and B: why he keeps coming into the shop. 

Because you and him are friends - you wonder if you can take on a new tactic. 

You know you always come off as shy - to everyone, and you are shy, but you would like to change that - to be stronger and have more confidence, and he is the one that has been helping you with that - and that means a lot to you, but you know that you feel differently towards him than you do others - and you would like him to take notice of that. 

You are hoping that today will be your lucky day, maybe he will get the idea. 

“F-Fuyuhiko...can I ask you something?” you ask when he nears the counter. “Yeah, go ahead, anything”, he says. You choke down the lump in your throat reminding you of how nervous you are, how much this moment means, how you could either get lucky - or your only chance could plummet. 

While stammering on your words, you speak, “w-well, I was wondering if you could tell m-me how t-to ask out a b-boy…” you say, and his expression slightly drops, which confuses you, for you don’t see a reason for him to be upset, but then he readies to speak. 

“Oh, well, you just have to believe in yourself, and trust that the one you're asking is actually worth something - you have to remember that no matter who it is...but that reminds me, I wanted to, I mean…” and he pauses, at a loss for words. You smile, “Go ahead, say whatever you want to, I am here for you, I’ll listen”, you reassure him. 

“Yeah, thanks”, he says, then starts back up again, “I was just wondering, if you, well, I mean…Chihiro, I really like you, and I just..wanted you to know that because, well...you deserve to know”, says. 

You feel your face grow deep red, and it turns out, that today really was your lucky day. 

And you didn’t realize it before, but maybe you were the one oblivious to how he felt. 

“Fuyuhiko”, you start, “I l-like you too, just, thank you for telling me, b-but, do you want to g-go out...like on a d-date then?” you ask. “Well, uh, I mean, I...I would love that…” he trails off. 

And you beam at him, finally a smile showing fully how you really feel, and he smiles back.


	7. July; Ruby; Ishigiri; health and wisdom

Ishimaru paced the floor as you looked at him. You consider speaking, but you don’t know what to say, at least it is like your quiet nature to remain with unspoken words. 

He is clearly very upset over fact that the rules were broken - but you do not know what to tell him, you are only here because his ‘scolding’ was very loud, and now you are the only one still left in the room while he paces the floor, and for the first time, you wonder if he knows you are in the room with him. 

“Kiyotaka?” you ask, and he looks up. 

“Kirigiri-san...I apologize for not my rude nature - I did not notice you here”, he says, bowing. 

You still don’t know what to say, but your chest gets heavy, and as you release a breath, it shakes, and and you release a small, weak cough. “Are you ill, Kirigiri-san? Do you need the nurse?” he asks, worried about your state. You shake your head ‘no’. 

“I am fine, thank you”, you begin, “I was only wondering...if you’d like help on this case...I cannot tell you immediately who out of the boys for sure who would vandalize the school restrooms, but I can help you figure it out”, you offer. 

He smiles at you, and your chest is heavy when it rises again, and you feel a slight warmth on your cheeks, but you ignore it, and seek permission from a teacher so you can get into the boys’ restroom. They accept, giving you a pass into it. 

You start your investigation. You search around for anything that can give you an idea of who was there - you find a few odd things, and it is clear on why Ishimaru is upset, it seems someone has written down a ‘hot girls list’ going on from Enoshima Junko to Maizono Sayaka. You don’t find your own name on the list and you don’t know whether to be insulted or to be relieved, but you know you have to continue investigation. 

The words on the wall were written in permanent marker, so it will be difficult to get off, but you do find hairs on the floor, of a distinct orange colour, and your first suspect is immediately guessed. Leon Kuwata. 

You tell Ishimaru, who does not seem surprised, but does claim he can handle things from there. When you exit the restroom you expect him to shake your hand, as he does with anyone to help him out, but he hugs you. He is warm - and it doesn’t last long, but while it does, your chest aches and you finally realize what the feeling is, “...My apologies, Kirigiri-san, I did not mean to…” he claims and trails off, but does so with a bow, “You are fine..” you state, blushing. He smiles, and this time, with an aching chest, you smile back - and he is off.


	8. August; Peridot; Kamukoma; safety and content

Within him you find safety and content. You feel safe, and like you finally belong somewhere, because he lets you, allows you to finally be understood and cared for - like a real person - not like a person with a bad disease. 

You hate the quote, “You treat me like I have a disease”, because the person making it clearly didn’t think about everyone who really was that unlucky. But you know that often people aren’t that considerate - they normally blow you off, as if you were nothing - which has lead you to the conclusion - if they think you are nothing, why should you think you are something. 

But Kamukura Izuru has told you otherwise. 

He tells you how much you are really worth, how much people can ignore someone’s worth, and how much you really deserve from people - (and because they don’t care, he tries to make up for that, every single day). 

He makes you smile, and just simply that means more to you than anything else. 

He is the only place, the only person, the only heart,   
that you feel safely connected to. 

He allows you to speak and say what you really feel - anything you want to truly say. 

He doesn’t mind telling you things either, he doesn’t hesitate because he thinks you are too “abnormal” or too “sick” to understand. 

You bury your cold face into his shoulder, and cough into his suit. He looks down at you - his eyes clearly full of worry. You know he doesn’t know what else to do - you are already in the hospital room - you sitting on the bed, ready for another checkup for you. 

You grip your fingers tight around the material of his jacket. He holds you as long as he can before he will be escorted out by doctors - and that alone makes up for the fact that you could be diagnosed even worse than before (or better). 

You pull away from each other, and his hand lies in yours. You trace his hand in a circular motion with your long finger - around and around and around. 

You stop when you hear a knock at the door, and he gives you a silent nod before leaving. 

That’s just one more thing you love about him - how no matter what - he can prove even silently that he loves you.


	9. Sept.; Sapphire; Hagakawa; loyalty and trust

You run your finger across the carpet as he messes uselessly with your unbraided hair. 

Your finger moves up and down, side to side long ridges in the carpet where is was made. You feel a slight tug on one piece of hair and you grumble. It hurt, but you don’t want to make him aware - to make him feel bad, because in truth - he means a lot to you. 

He is someone you can and have learned to trust. He is kind, and always tries to make you feel better - or make you simply suppress a smile even when you are fine. He likes to see you smile, too hear to laugh, anything that shows signs of you being happy. 

And he is loyal to you - and you to him. He isn’t like everyone else. He hasn’t left you, he hasn’t told you that you and him dating would just be a joke, that he only ‘pretended’ to like you on a bet - you can’t even imagine how badly it would hurt you.

But all you know is that he isn’t like the other guys - he wouldn’t hurt you, he wouldn’t do anything to be mean to you - even being when he says something he didn’t know would offend you he still apologizes, still makes sure never to do it again. 

The more you think about these things, the more you think about how great he is - the more you want to turn around and hug him, to hold him close, to make sure he never slips from your grasp - and between your fingers, just like everything else that you love does. 

You lean back slightly, scooting a little, so you can lay comfortably, and you lean back all the way, so he is behind you, holding you up. He laughs slightly - you can feel it and hear it from behind you - then puts his chin on your boney shoulder. You find his hand, and hold it. When you lift yourself back up, you have to drop it, but then you turn to face him - your hair being impossible and having to be dragged by you. 

You face him, and like you wanted to - and still want to, you hug him. You pull him into your embrace and you grip onto the back of his shirt tightly. 

“Please...a-always b-be there f-f-for me…” you mumble softly into his chest. 

“Huh?” he says, and you know you really don’t want to repeat yourself, but he continues, “You act like I plan on not being there for ya! Toukocchi, you mean the world to me! I’ll always be there for ya!” he exclaims. 

And you anchor yourself out of the hug to look at him straight in the face - and you give him a small smile, in which he replies with an even bigger one, and you let out a small laugh, adn lean back into the hug, happy that you have someone for you - someone you can always trust.


	10. Oct.; Opal; Leobuki; creativity and inspiration

The rhythm of the pencil hitting the desk in a repetitive manner behind you is contagious - and you love it. You hear it in unique and inspirational patterns. What you do next will surely get you a detention, but you don’t really care. You turn around to face him, and yell, “Please write a song with Ibuki!” 

He is clearly startled so is everyone else including the teacher, who only shakes her head ‘no’ and makes a ‘sit down right now, missy’ motion. At least you don’t have a detention. 

He looks at you. His orange hair is almost everywhere, but you like his style - very ‘punk rock’. He smiles at you, and shakes his head yes. You tell him to meet you after school in the music room, and that you will get permission to you use the room. And you do. 

____________________________________

He follows through and meets you in the music room. 

“You were playing such a cool beat with that pencil! You gotta remember it! Or try to! It was soooo cool! Ibuki loved it!” you yell at him, he smiles, “okay, okay”. 

He tries several beats until he finally remembers clearly, and hits the right beat. Your lips break into a huge grin. “Yes! That’s it! That’s the beat! Oooh! That makes Ibuki sooo happy!” yo exclaim. 

He leans back in his chair, “So...lyrics?” he asks, and you nod. 

You spend the rest of the day completing the verse and the chorus. You are loving how the song sounds - him too, and you guys can’t wait to work together on it again. 

“Yay!” you squeal before you leave, and then as you get up, you kiss him slightly on the cheek, and you feel his warm skin underneath your lips. You’d like more than anything to have kissed him longer; harder - and on the lips, but you ready yourself to leave. 

He looks up, “What was that for?” he asks, clearly confused. 

‘as if you haven’t been kissed by other girls before’, you think. 

“What? Did you mind it?” and he shakes his head ‘no’, and starts to speak, but before he can, you lips meet his - all on your call. You press against his - hard, and pull away with a smile, “There! Ibuki is sure that one was better for ya!” and you exit, but pop your head back in for one more thing, “Don’t forget! Tomorrow after school!” and you hear him mumble, “How could I?” (thanks to your excellent hearing).


	11. November; Citrine; Celeshiro; joy and unexpected luck

She smiles brightly at you; a very pleasing smile, one you wish you could mimic; one you wish was possible to return to her, but you are rather unskilled upon returning favors - ones that require showing true honesty are very hard, but you know that she will understand, and you can count on her to always understand. 

You slightly smile back, trying to produce something convincing, but actually showing how you feel seems impossible; and that is why you fear that she does not know how you feel. 

She hands you a small ring, bejeweled with one small stone of an orange, gold colour, it was truly beautiful, and meant more than any other gift you have received. She looks up at you, “It is citrine! That is one of your birthstones, I mean, November birthdays have two stones, but I picked the one I thought you’d like!” she exclaims. 

Your birthday (today) is never a day you often celebrate or even worry about; usually you go about it like any other day, but she isn’t letting you. She got friends together for a small party like gathering. It was not anything like a party, but it was your birthday party. It didn’t last long either, and some stayed longer than others, but Chihiro has been here since the start of it. 

And you are glad she has stayed this long. 

Her eyes are a very pretty shade that you wish you could call your own; for they are precious, like her. You smile at her before you are able to catch yourself; and for the first time in a long time, it is a pure, honest smile. 

You want to tell her how you feel.   
You know she deserves to know,   
at least above all else,   
so you are going to tell her. 

“Chihiro-san, I do think that you should know what I am about to tell you”, and you pause. You have to swallow down the lump in your throat, “Chihiro, my feelings for you, go beyond ‘just friends’”, and you shiver. She smiles. 

“Oh, well, haha...I guess...m-mine do to!” she beams. You want to pick her up and spin her around, give her what she deserves, give her everything you have to offer, and make her feel accepted. But all you do is smile, and share a small hug. 

“You know, Celes, that stone is meant to give good luck”, and she kisses your cheek, very softly, delicately, “maybe it really does”, she finishes, and again, you smile.


	12. Dec.; Turquoise; Kamuegi; soothing and honesty

You meant him in the hospital halls. 

You love talking to him. 

You try to as much as possible. 

You have for a while.

You lie on his floor, your head in his lap, and you turn on his leg, so you are facing up. 

You see his chin, and examine his jawline, you see him notice you, and you eyes make contact with his. You smile and let out a slight laugh. 

“Izuru...I...I have a question”, and know the question, you just never thought that you’d actually ask, you have no idea what kind of idea your mouth and brain conspired and did not tell your thoughts about - but now you are talking to him about something so ridiculous. 

“Go ahead”, he tells you, allowing you to continue with your question. “Well...you look...like someone I used to know...but he...well he...I haven’t seen him around in awhile, so...I was wondering...if you know a...Hajime Hinata?” you ask. And he only stares. 

“Well...its hard to explain…” he murmurs, and you look oddly at him, “Please be honest with me Izuru…” you plead. He looks at you, and lowers his head…

“I am Hajime Hinata, but encasing another mindset” he states, as if he said nothing important. 

He explains to you everything, all about what he knows - all about anything he can tell you about, everything he is allowed to tell you according to the school. 

At the end of the conversation, you are sitting face to face with him. 

You mumble, “I am sorry...I’m so sorry...I am really sorry!” you slowly get louder. You keep repeating you apologizes, feeling terrible for asking that dumb question, regretting it so much. 

He tells you not to be sorry - but you still are, and you think you will be no matter what.

You hug him, and think about crying, but there is no reason for you to be upset. So you simply just place a delicate kiss upon his cheek. He tells you its alright; and you pray you can believe him.


End file.
